<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Atsumu project by tallies420a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193687">The Atsumu project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallies420a/pseuds/tallies420a'>tallies420a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Help, M/M, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallies420a/pseuds/tallies420a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu would cry himself to sleep every night think of shit hes done wrong in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>his parents didn't even hold a funeral </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Sakusa did</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Atsumu project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>loud</p>
<p>"Your brothers better"</p>
<p>annoying</p>
<p>"For the love of god die."</p>
<p>burden</p>
<p>"Go away 'Tsumu!"</p>
<p>freak</p>
<p>"Ew."</p>
<p>weird</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for your brother."</p>
<p>bothersome</p>
<p>"Please go away."</p>
<p>creepy</p>
<p>"Stop staring at me freak!"</p>
<p>jerk</p>
<p>"Why are you so mean?!"</p>
<p>gross</p>
<p>"Your gay? Gross."</p>
<p>dumb</p>
<p>"You have 2 Fs!?!"</p>
<p>Atsumu would cry himself to sleep every night think of shit hes done wrong in his life.</p>
<p>"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"</p>
<p>"I wish I was an only child."</p>
<p>Atsumu played it off as if nothing ever got to him.</p>
<p>"Omi-kun!!"</p>
<p>"Please go away." </p>
<p>But Sakusa helped him so.</p>
<p>"FA-"</p>
<p>"Get away from him!!" </p>
<p>His brother did some research on him though.</p>
<p>"So your like.. rich rich?"</p>
<p>"Uh...yea?"</p>
<p>He was to be married to Ushijima by graduation.</p>
<p>"Hey its okay 'Tsumu."</p>
<p>He was back to square 1.</p>
<p>Lonely</p>
<p>die</p>
<p>usless</p>
<p>die</p>
<p>go away</p>
<p>die</p>
<p>die</p>
<p>die </p>
<p>die</p>
<p>die</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu Miya died a day before Sakusas wedding, his brother holding onto him for dear life and crying over the pale body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his parents didn't even hold a funeral </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Sakusa did.</p>
<p>He ran away from the wedding and ditched his familys customs and founded a suicide awarness program.</p>
<p>First it was slow.</p>
<p>5</p>
<p>8</p>
<p>26</p>
<p>49</p>
<p>70</p>
<p>200</p>
<p>370</p>
<p>600</p>
<p>1,000</p>
<p>300,000</p>
<p>700,000</p>
<p>1,000,000</p>
<p>in the end more than 20 million people joined in to help.</p>
<p>More hotlines were put up.</p>
<p>Osamu delivered speeches.</p>
<p>Gift bags were sent out to people who signed up.</p>
<p>Japan alone saw the suicide rate dip by 20%</p>
<p>The fundraisers name?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'The Atsumu project'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>